Blake Butler - Monochrome no Kiss
by IBurn
Summary: Monochrome, one-shot. Weiss was a lonely girl that could never stepped out of her room because of certain reasons. But, one day a new butler came to deliver her meal and perhaps she could make melt the heiress' icy heart. Fluff. Normal life AU with Faunus, please review.


**Hi everyone. I was spacing out a lot today so…I can't continue Secret Base. Since I want the best quality, I didn't want to rush and decided to just go with the flow.**

 **Last night I had this strange idea when I was struggling to sleep in bed so I decided to write it out.**

 **Title taken from 'Kuroshitsuji' or known as 'Black Butler' in English. Monochrome no Kiss is the opening of season 1.**

 **I only watched season 1, because I can't bring myself to watch season 2.**

 **NOTE: Normal life AU with Faunus.**

 **If you like my stories, you can support me on Pa-treon as 'The Tanker'. I have a FB page too "IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author".**

 **I do not own both RWBY and Kuroshitsuji.**

 **#**

 **Blake Butler – Monochrome no Kiss**

It was still raining heavily outside.

The rain season started approximately two weeks ago and ever since then it had been raining every day. The period was different, though most of the time it happened in the afternoon.

Weiss Schnee sat beside the large window in her room, silently looking at the scenery outside.

Her room was located on the second floor facing the green forest where the Schnee mansion was built in and she liked to stare at it; she found it fascinating to see water falling from the sky bounced on the leaves, dancing like little fairies enjoying their lives.

She possessed so many items that normal people longed for; being the heiress to the largest company in the world she was rather wealthy and powerful. But such girl had yearned for nothing materialistic ever since she was born.

All Weiss Schnee wanted was freedom.

And love, perhaps.

Because when she came to this world, she wasn't alone – a strange disease accompanied her as her departed mother gave birth to her.

The disease didn't affect her much at early ages, but when she was five she accidentally fell into the fountain in front of the Schnee mansion and caught a cold.

That triggered something in her body that even the best doctor in the world couldn't figure out the identity of it.

She started falling apart; her health was completely destroyed and whenever she did something too heavy for her body to withstand, she would cough vigorously – sometimes even spitting blood. She was lucky that the disease wasn't infectious.

And no one knew how to cure her.

Her room was filled with expensive medical equipment so that she didn't have to tire herself by going out to the hospital. The Schnee family doctor suggested her to be hospitalized but Weiss had refused the idea.

She didn't want to be in the hospital all her life. Between that and her own room, she chose the latter.

This was the safest place for her to be in; her life wouldn't be threatened as long as she didn't step out of her room. She needed to take medicine every four hours and the doctor had forbidden her from taking part in any physical activity, be it heavy or light.

So, after twelve years of being locked in this cage, her heart was filled with nothing but loneliness.

Her father was very busy with work and he barely cared about her. He forced what he thought was the best for her daughter, questioning none of the girl's feelings.

She had an older sister who would visit her occasionally, but being in the military made her a busy woman.

Naturally, the people closest to her were her servants.

Weiss knew how her servants thought of her. Some pitied her and she absolutely despised them – she needed no sympathy from other people. While the other maids thought that she was a spoiled brat because of her bitchy attitude.

No, she didn't mean to be like that.

She was simply too lonely – she just wanted somebody to understand her.

And yet, nobody could ever melt that frozen heart.

Her father appointed the head butler to take care of his daughter, so the old man did his best to satisfy the heiress.

The maids basically changed in a daily basis.

Because no one could stand Weiss Schnee.

She would yell at them whenever they did the slightest mistake, like how they forgot to separate the sauce from the steak when they delivered meals to her; she would throw cups and utensils at them when the temperature of the liquid wasn't properly adjusted.

The incessant rain was still pouring outside as she looked at her own reflection on the flawless window glass.

Her favorite song played in her head and she subconsciously sang it out.

"…Tell me who's the loneliest…of all…"

Just then, a gentle knock was heard on the door.

"Great, a new servant again." She mumbled to herself.

A new person who was likely to judge her – just like how the former ones always did.

"Can I come in, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss raised her eyebrow; it was a nice voice. It wasn't high pitched like hers; in fact, it was rather deep, but wasn't unfeminine at all.

"Yes." She answered as she moved to her bed.

It was lunch time now and the new servant must've been ordered to deliver the food.

The heiress was surprised when the newbie came in.

She wasn't wearing the maid uniform.

It was a tall woman with black hair and ribbon of the same color on top of her head, wearing a _butler_ outfit. She had a pair of magnificent amber eyes that had seemingly captured Weiss' soul.

The heiress quickly closed her slightly ajar mouth.

"I've been ordered to deliver you lunch, Miss Schnee. It's my first day working here so…please forgive me if I've made any mistake."

The butler then walked inside the room and placed the tray on the table in the middle of the room.

"The meal today is exotic fish cuisine." The butler sounded a bit shaky when she said her sentence, "The chef wanted to make you happy since you don't feel that well recently. He said fish's good for your health."

"I don't need you to lecture me." Weiss scowled as she made her way to the table.

"I'm sorry." The butler quickly apologized.

"You better be." The heiress sat on the table, getting ready to eat.

Her thoughts were running like Usain Bolt in her head as she grabbed the utensils.

 _She's such a gorgeous woman…well, it's not like gender is something I care about. She's hot._

She saw the butler staring at her and immediately she scowled, sending a message to warn the woman to stop.

The butler quickly apologized while looking to the other side, silently waiting for her to finish her food.

A few years ago, the head butler had set a rule where the servant who brought Weiss meals needed to be with her when she ate it. It was to prevent the heiress from not eating properly.

It was a stupid rule.

 _There, she's staring like how the others did. Like how everyone always did. They only know how to judge me…it's not like…I lock myself in here because I want to. It's because of this stupid disease I was born with!_

Weiss' heart yelled, and she got angrier the more she thought about it.

"I'm not hungry." She threw the utensils on the plate roughly as she crossed her arms; she'd lost her appetite thinking about her miserable life.

"But Mr. Tanaka asked me to-"

"No. Would you rather listen to me or to that old man? Who's your boss here?"

"I…I understand, Miss Schnee."

Weiss sighed internally, feeling disappointed. Just when she thought this woman might be different from-

"In that case…can I eat them instead?"

What.

Did she…just say?

"What?" The heiress turned to face the butler in confusion.

"Well…" She squirmed.

Weiss swore she could see the ribbon on her head twitching.

"It's…bad to waste food…"

The heiress didn't know whether she should be angry or happy.

The butler was rude to ask her questions like that, considering she was just her employee; but on the other hand, Weiss was pretty amused because she was indeed _different_ from the other servants she ever had.

Who dared to ask Weiss Schnee things like that, right?

"Are you that hungry?" The heiress raised her eyebrow.

"I…uh…yeah." The butler blushed.

Weiss thought that was cute.

"Well alright, go ahead."

For a moment her eyes were sparkling like stars, but she regained her calm composure immediately while clearing her throat.

"T-Thank you, Miss Schnee."

The butler took that plate of mouth-watering exotic fish cuisine carefully as she was ready to step out of the room.

"Hold."

She came to a halt and turned to face her employer.

"Yes, Miss Schnee?"

"Who said you can leave? Eat here."

"Uh…"

"I'm not in the mood for excuse." _And I would love to know more about you._

Weiss giggled lightly as she watched the butler dig into the food.

She was certain that fish was her favorite food, judging from that blissful expression on her face.

After the plate was completely empty (Weiss didn't see the whole process so she thought the butler ate the fish bones too) she got up taking it with her and was ready to leave.

"Name."

"Huh?" The butler was stopped by Weiss tugging her sleeve.

"I'm asking for your name you dunce!"

"Ah…I'm sorry Miss Schnee. My name is Blake Belladonna."

"Alright, Blake." The heiress released her grip, "I grant you permission to call me by my first name."

"…I beg your pardon?"

"Listen carefully or no more fish."

"Y-yes, Weiss!"

After the room door was closed, Weiss went back to her spot beside the window, smiling slightly to her reflection.

#

They gradually talked more and more ever since Blake's first encounter with the heiress.

Weiss even ordered to only let Blake be the one delivering food and medicine to her room. So naturally, they saw each other quite often.

The heiress had warmed up a lot to the butler as time went on and she genuinely enjoyed her as a companion. About half a year later, Blake finally revealed to Weiss that she was actually a cat Faunus.

"I knew it!" Weiss cried.

They were sitting on the heiress' bed, chatting about funny things that Blake encountered. Weiss was curious because she had never gone out of the room ever since she was five, so she basically had zero knowledge about the outside world.

"You knew I was a Faunus?"

"Because you like to eat fish so much!"

Blake's face turned red immediately as she tried to hide her face in her gloved hands.

After being together for so long, Weiss had officially confirmed that she indeed had hoarded romantic feelings for her butler. But she didn't know if Blake liked her back.

"What is your Faunus trait?" The heiress asked.

Blake blinked, then broke into a smile as she undid her ribbon, revealing a pair of cat ears.

"C…Can I touch them?"

"Sure."

With that, Blake lowered her head as the heiress couldn't reach her cat ears without extending her arms. Weiss carefully brushed through the soft fur and immediately fell in love with the sensation.

It had taken all of her will to not squeal.

She began scratching the ears when she felt Blake relaxed into the touch. Blake's kitty side was revealed immediately when she was feeling good; she shifted her position and rested her head on the heiress' lap, letting out an occasional purr.

Surprisingly, Weiss didn't mind that.

She had a great dislike for physical contact, but seeing as she didn't shove her away Blake took it as a good sign.

Because she had a crush on Weiss too.

"You know…" Blake said as Weiss continued her gentle massage, "The reason I work here…is because Schnee Food Company serves the best fish based products…And after applying for so long I finally got in…but only butler position was available so I took it anyway. Mr. Tanaka said he wanted to try sending butler to you since you always reject the maids…"

Silence.

"Weiss? Are you listening-"

"Bwahahahaha!" The heiress burst out laughing as she covered her mouth with her hand; tears forming in her eyes and she closed them, trying hard to hold back her laughter.

Blake blushed upon hearing it; it was the first time in forever she heard the heiress' laugh.

And it was cute.

"You…you came here…because…you like fish?! Haha…Dust…no wonder you were staring on the first day you came…you were staring at the fish I was about to eat!"

The blush on the Faunus' face intensified.

#

 _Tomorrow's finally the day._

Blake looked at the golden watch on her wrist; there were almost twenty minutes left.

#

"Looks like father and Winter won't be here this year too…" Weiss gazed out her window into the night sky.

She heard familiar footsteps and a moment after that, a gentle door knock was heard.

Weiss knew the identity of the visitor.

"Hey." She greeted as she opened the door.

"Hello Weiss." Blake smiled and handed her a beautifully designed cake she hid behind her, "Happy birthday!"

"You…how did you know?! I don't recall telling you…" Weiss covered her mouth with both her hands, surprised and overjoyed.

Blake just smiled as she walked into the room she had been into at least a thousand times. She settled the cake on the table and turned to Weiss; her cat ears were left uncovered so Weiss could see them twitching.

It was a sign of nervousness.

"I uh…I asked Mr. Tanaka. So…you know, I kind of noticed that you like sweets…I know you don't eat them to keep a good shape but…well, once in a year is fine I guess?"

Weiss was totally overwhelmed with happiness. She mumbled some language Blake didn't understand as she made her way to the table.

"I baked this cake for you…I don't know what present I can give you since…you know, you're…loaded and can basically get the best things in the world. So I thought I'd make something for you."

"Blake…"

"Uh…why don't you try and see…if it's good?"

"I will, but that's not the present I want."

"Huh?"

Weiss wrapped her hands around Blake's shoulder and planted a gentle, slow kiss on the Faunus' lips. Blake was surprised by the sudden gesture but she relaxed and kissed back.

Shortly after Weiss broke the kiss she smiled and buried her face in the Faunus' chest.

"You're the present I want…my Blake butler…I love you."

"I love you too, Weiss."

That was the best kiss in the world – they named it the monochrome kiss.

 **#**

 **Yeah, this is my first story ever that involved NO YANG. B-but, she's in the story too! She uh...she's one of Winter's subordinate in the military!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. I didn't insert 'Yes, my lord' in the story too as I can't really imagine Blake saying that. If she was to say it, it'll be more like 'Yes, my snowflake.'**

 **Also, Monochrome no Kiss is a nice song.**

 **I do not own both RWBY and Kuroshitsuji.**


End file.
